


Prophecy & Apocalypse

by demon_dark_81, Xanthias_Reavik



Series: Saturn AU - Light & Apocalypse [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, WKM - Fandom, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demon_dark_81/pseuds/demon_dark_81, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthias_Reavik/pseuds/Xanthias_Reavik
Summary: Chrivaya, the Goddess of Prophecy & Apocalypse, makes Herself known.
Series: Saturn AU - Light & Apocalypse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698499





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Directly follows the 3rd chapter of The God of Light.

**(Haros blushes helplessly.) ...I - ...yes. ...I... agree. (He sighs helplessly, and warps them / _all_ / into the house before releasing Dark -- but only by focusing himself on something else.) ...we are not at an end to the risk of trouble. ...there are still two others, and now with three gods remaining under the same roof... they will be drawn, if they weren't already.  
  
**(Dark nods, becoming serious.) Could the others be watching, as you were?  
  
**(He tilts his head.) ...I'm sure Chrivaya is. It's her style to hang back. ...but...  
  
**But what?  
  
**...Dematrix is - ...he's - ...different. He's more than likely already / _in_ / the house. ...the problem is, I can't / _sense_ / him. No one can until he's made himself known.  
  
**(At that, Dark tenses, immediately alert, subconsciously glancing at Xanthias to make sure he's still safe.) What can we do, then? Are we just to wait for them to make their moves?  
**  
(Xeros is still wrapped around Xanthias, nuzzling him and generally fucking treating him like a newborn kitten.)  
  
(Haros sighs.) ...I don't know. ...I'm sure there are - (He blinks.) ...wait. ...I / _do_ / sense a ... kind of ... prophetic magic, in the house. ...do you happen to know the source?  
  
**(Dark internally melts at the sight of Xeros and Xanthias before returning his attention back to Haros. He tilts his head, thinking.) ....Xanthias has a painting that depicts a prophecy. In his room.  
  
**(Haros nods.) ...take me to it. If there was ever a place the gods would be drawn to, it's anything to do with prophecy.**

(Dark nods and leads Haros through the house, to Xanthias's room and the painting.)  
  
**(The room feels off to Dark immediately. Haros doesn't notice it, as he's not been here before - but... they do /not/ feel alone in here. Haros stares at the painting thoughtfully.)  
  
**(Dark tenses further.) Something is not right.  
  
**(Haros looks to him.) ...what's wrong? (At Dark's words, the room seems to shift. He suddenly feels eyes on him.)  
  
**(Dark growls.) We are not alone.  
  
**(He nods.) ...very well. Shield yourself with as much darkness as you can, Dark - this is going to hurt.  
  
**(Dark tilts his head but does as Haros says, wrapping his aura around himself and calling the shadows to him for protection.)  
  
**(Haros, then, speaks in angelic tongue --- unleashing a spell and filling the room with such powerful light that all darkness is stripped away --- burning everything of shadow to reveal anything hidden behind it. ...Dark, thanks to his shadows, is only burned enough for it to really / _hurt_ / - whereas otherwise, he could well have died, so close and so exposed to Haros. There, as the light fades, standing before them is /not/ Dematrix as Haros thought - but Chrivaya, snarling, forced into her truest form and cursing a / _stream_ / in demonic tongue.)  
  
**(Dark grits his teeth at the pain of it and is relieved when the light fades. He lets the shadows fall away from him and looks to Chrivaya, eyes narrowed.) Chrivaya, I presume.  
  
**(She tilts her head in a strange, demonic series of twitches before she slowly but surely wraps herself in shadows again, until she finds herself in human form. She speaks in an irritated tone, as if interrupted.) ...yes. (She then turns back to the painting, staring at it as if she had been doing so the entire time, moving to it with a sigh. Haros growls.)  
  
...I should have recognized your influence. ...you shoved all of your influence into Veralia's mind when this was painted, didn't you.  
  
(Chrivaya huffs.) ...so what if I did? She's unharmed and the work is beautiful. (She tilts her head to face Dark.) ...though perhaps not as beautiful as the real thing. ...disappointing, usually my paintings surpass reality.  
  
**(Dark raises a brow.) Have you come just to flatter me?  
  
**(She chuckles, moving to him.) Honesty is not one and the same as flattery, darling. You / _are_ / gorgeous, a painting brought to life. ...one of Serenity's masterpieces, if you ask me, but then - Veralia / _did_ / have her hand in your soul's creation. ...you are one of the / _very_ / few to ever be washed clean and made new from the joint efforts of Life / _and_ / Death.  
  
**(He tilts his head, looking down at her.) Is that so?  
  
**(She smiles up at him, not even / _bothered_ / by the height difference, her eyes narrowed with her cheshire-like grin.) Oh, yes~ I'm quite jealous of the fact that, of all the gods, Xanthias houses your heart of hearts. ...but that is prophecy, and I did this to myself.**

**_(Chrivaya: ok I did /not/ know he was gonna be /this/ smoking hot when I wrote that prophecy, I was drunk, what do you WANT)_ **

(He blinks.) ....I... see. Tell me, Chrivaya, if not to flatter me, then why /are/ you here?  
  
**(She tilts her head.) Isn't it obvious? ... my prophecy didn't foretell / _this_ /. I knew you would come to Xanthias, I knew you would be his protector, his guide. ...I did not know you would fall for him, nor did I know Xeros would break free, that you would have the others fall for your kiss like baby birds from their nest. ...I wanted to see you for myself, in person. I wanted to know what was so different in person from watching you from afar.  
  
**Well? Am I what you expected?  
  
**(She shakes her head.) ...you are more. Something about your very presence is as hypnotic as Xeros himself, and that's quite impressive. ...but your pull isn't all there is. Something is dormant in you, and you seem unaware of it.**

(He furrows his brows.) I.... If this is true, then yes, I am unaware of it. What could it be?  
  
**(She smiles.) I'll tell you if you let me nuzzle your scruffy beard~  
  
**(He raises a brow, an amused look on his face.) ....Very well. (He holds out his arms to her.)  
  
**(Her eyes light up, and she moves to him --- and wraps her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him down and rubbing the side of her face against his jaw. ...only a moment passes before she finds herself letting out the most / _delighted_ / hum she has ever done - and this is evident as Haros / _stares_ / at her in shock.)  
  
**(Dark chuckles at this, wrapping his arms around her as she nuzzles him.) Are you satisfied?  
  
**(She gives a softer sigh, nuzzling his chin with her nose.) ...yes. ...no. ...both. ...but you have fulfilled your end. (She flattens from having had to stand on her toes, but doesn't move away - she's not tryna shorten the time she has in his arms, after all.) ...You have a latent ability to absorb the powers of those around you, likely caused from the combination of your ... undeath, and Xanthias's genetic-shifting bite. You... formed a mutation of sorts in your demonic DNA. Currently, you have to share the being's mind when they are using their abilities, but were that power to wake, you could simply see them do it and your very aura would leech from theirs so that you could learn the ability in full then and there. (She shrugs.) Of course, you'd have to command your aura to do so.  
  
**(His allows her to stay in his arms. When she tells him this, his eyes widen and his aura dances slightly.) /Absorb/ the powers of others? ....How, exactly, would I cause this power's awakening?  
  
**(She shakes her head, smirking.) I'd need another deal for / _that_ / info, gorgeous~  
  
**(He raises a brow.) And what would you like in return?  
  
**(She shrugs.) Well, / _I'd_ / quite like a taste of those lips of yours, myself. Everyone seems so addicted to you as soon as they taste you, and I need to know for myself if it's truly your kiss or not which is pulling them in. ...the choice is yours. _(Translation: fuckIjustwantyouraffectionOKAY. Her excuse: it /could/ be a venom or some toxin released through his saliva... I should /totally/ subject myself to this to find out. .....not, y'know, SOMEONE ELSE.)_**

(The amused look returns and he bends down so that he is but a couple of inches away.) You desire a kiss?  
  
**(She flushes, then, but / _refuses_ / to let him turn her into a helpless mess, swallowing and setting her shoulders, /just/ keeping her voice from trembling.) That's the deal. Take it or leave it.  
  
**(Dark smirks.) Very well~ (He bends the test of the way then, pulling her closer to him, and their lips meet. It is a passionate kiss, though not so intense as his kisses with Haros. After a moment, he pulls away, still smirking.)  
  
**(She blushes as he pulls away, actually standing up on her toes in a non-verbal desperation to keep him there - and once he's standing fully, she realizes herself and clears her throat, quickly pulling away from him.) ...well. ...th-that explains quite a bit. (She gives a shaken breath.) ...r-right. ...you want to awaken it, then... you'll need Xanthias to - (her eyes go wide, turning fully black for the longest moment before she blinks several times to look at him again, her eyes normal once more.) ...you'll need Xanthias to inject you with the venom he's been hiding from you. The venom which shifts DNA itself. ...that venom will... sort of "activate" the dormant genes. (She does not acknowledge whatever just happened.)  
  
**(Dark looks at her in confusion and for a moment he ignores what she said.) What was that?  
  
**(She blinks.) What was what?  
  
**(He tilts his head.) Your eyes turned black and you stopped speaking for a moment.  
  
**(She blushes.) ...oh. I - saw a prophecy, that's all.  
  
**I see. May I inquire its contents?  
**  
(She smirks.) Only the results of Xanthias's little game. Nothing I can speak of, lest I alter the world itself.  
  
**Xanthias's little game, hm? Very well. Xanthias can help me awaken this power, you say? Perhaps I should go speak with him then.  
  
**(She shivers at the thought of it, abruptly realizing what he may learn if she stays around.) ...perhaps you should. (She gives a tense smile, gesturing for him and Haros both to leave the room.)  
  
**(Dark raises a brow.) Are you going to just lurk here in Xanthias's room?  
  
**(She widens her smile.) I'd like more time with my painting. I'll be out momentarily.**  
  
(He hums.) Very well. (With that, he exits the room with Haros, returning to Xanthias and Xeros.)


	2. Preparing the Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xanthias begins to enact his /true/ plan...

**(Xeros has fallen asleep on one of the couches. Xanthias is curled in the space at his abdomen, sitting upright between Xeros's bent legs and his arms. At Dark's approach, Xanthias brightens, and Haros sits in a nearby chair with a sigh, thoughtful, keeping to himself as he tries to place the puzzle pieces together in his mind.)  
  
** (Dark grins at Xanthias, holding out his arms to him.) You look small and adorable next to him.  
  
 **(Xanthias growls, whipping up and moving to him.) I am / _not_ / --- I --- ....stop that.  
  
**(Dark chuckles and pulls Xanthias close, kissing him on the forehead.) You very much are, my dear.  
 **  
(He growls softly, nuzzling him.) Don't... argue with... (he shakes his head.) Look, I haven't fed, I can't think straight. Stop that.  
  
** (Dark smirks and tilts his head slightly.) Then drink, Xanthias. (As he says it, he lets his aura loose, allowing it to flood over Xanthias.)  
  
 **(Xanthias's eyes widen, his pupils contracting into serpentine stripes --- and then Dark sees it. ...True thrall. Xanthias's eyes blacken, but the pupils warp into the silver of his irises, and he gives the most / _spine chilling_ / hiss Dark has ever heard from him, moving so quickly that he -- he's -- ///// _FASTER_ ///// -- than Haros and Xeros / _both_ /, and his fangs are in Dark's skin before anything else can be done or said. His mind is swarming with Dark - nothing but his scent, the sound, the Song - nothing but // _all that Dark is_ //... and then his mind is gone entirely, lost to instinct, forgetting / _how_ / to dry bite --- and then venom is / _flooding_ / through Dark. Warm and cold, like a mercurial ghost flooding through his very veins --- and he feels it. He feels the shift, the change, as something in him unlocks, as his shadows grow STRONGER --- as if ... his / _own_ / godhood has been awakened. His aura feels stronger, his very / _life force_ / feels stronger. He is left feeling / _invincible_ /, so much so that the blood loss from Xanthias's bite doesn't even seem to affect him.)  
  
**(Dark internally melts at the bite, his aura dancing around the two of them, flooding the room, as he feels the shift in his power. After a moment, he remembers himself and restrains his aura once again, pulling it away from Xanthias and back around only himself so that Xan doesn't continue to be overwhelmed by him.)  
  
 **(When he's had his fill, he pulls away, gasping softly. ...what looks like... quicksilver... is leaking from his fangs and from the bite mark, and he shudders as his eyes slowly return to normal, blushing / _badly_ /.) ...oh... oh... my god... (He holds his forehead, a crooked smile on his face, and he stumbles backward - falling on his butt on the floor with a grunt and a drunken giggle.) ....h-h-holy... fuck... your blood... (He hums softly and hugs himself, shuddering. Dark ... may realize it feels a / _lot_ / like chains have been broken which he didn't even realize were there. ...chains present ever since Xanthias turned him.)  
  
**(Dark chuckles and scoops Xanthias up, off of the floor. He feels... Free, in a way.) Are you alright?  
  
 **(He giggles helplessly, nuzzling him.) I feel / _amazing_ /, Dark~ I - I - I was restraining that for so long... I .... (He swallows his words, then, and shakes his head.) ...I love you.  
  
**(He grins.) I love you too, Xanny~ ....But what, exactly, were you restraining? The venom?  
  
 **(He blushes.) Oh. — yes.  
  
** (He / _feels_ / the lie through their link and tilts Xanthias’s head to face him, looking him in the eyes.) The truth.  
 **  
(He swallows, swearing.) …the enthralled side of me.  
  
** (He tilts his head.) Elaborate.  
  
 **(He blushes.) …I… was restraining all that I am. Chaining myself.  
  
** Keeping yourself from going into thrall?  
  
 **(He shrugs.)  
  
** (He growls lightly in frustration.) / _Talk_ / to me, Xanthias. What are you hiding?  
  
 **(He tilts his head.) You’ll / _see_ /. I can’t just tell you everything all at once, that’d ruin the surprise. _(Notice he doesn’t /blush/ and react as he normally would to even Dark’s slightest growls.) _  
  
**(He growls once more.) I do not like surprises.  
  
 **(He doesn’t falter.) …you’ll like this one. That, I can promise you.  
  
** (He hesitates, his aura flicking in annoyance, but finally sighs.) …Very well. I trust you.  
  
 **(He moves, then, to Dark and nuzzles him lovingly.) …good. Now. …seems your new friend has escaped us.  
  
** (Dark tilts his head in confusion before his eyes widen.) Chrivaya? She left?  
  
 **(He nods.) …she intends to flee from you. To keep you from gaining her power. …to keep you from having / _control_ /.  
  
**(Dark's face twitches and he tilts his head.) You know, if you would like me to go after her, you need only say so.  
 **  
(He tilts his head.) As you wish. ...steal her power, Dark. Make it yours. (Through the link, Xanthias abruptly opens an ability to Dark ----- and he finds himself able to / _sense_ / her, from an insanely long distance, through the dimensions themselves. ...he can / _track_ / her.) _(and yes - that /does/ mean Xanthias has been able to keep tabs on the gods. The entire time.)  
  
_** (Dark grins, his aura dancing.) Gladly~ (He presses a kiss to Xanthias's forehead before warping away, directly in front of Chrivaya.)  
  
 **(She yelps softly and stops dead in her tracks, having been about to tear a void to escape.) D- ...Dark.  
  
** (He raises a brow.) And here I thought you were going to be right out.  
  
 **(She gives a flirtatious smile, stifling her nerves to hide her anxiety.) I didn't say / _where_ / I'd be out to. Come now, gorgeous, I'm a demon~ you know our kind better than that.  
  
**(Dark hums, stepping towards her with a flirtatious smile of his own.) A shame. I was rather enjoying your company~ I don't suppose I'd be able to convince you to stay?  
  
 **(She blushes / _deeply_ /, careful to avert her eyes from his.) Can't do that, handsome. I have to return to my business.  
  
**(He steps forward and tilts her chin up to face him.) Is that so?  
 **  
(Her eyes go / _wide_ /, but she manages to keep her tone flirty.) Of course. A goddess can't be stuck hanging around in one spot, ruins the fun~. Got people to meet, deals to make~  
  
**(He leans closer.) Have you no more deals you'd like to make with me~?  
  
 **(Her mouth / _drops_ / open, but she snaps it shut / _quick_ / to recover, giving a nervous laugh, trying to keep her voice straight.) Dunno, handsome, did you have any in mind?  
  
**Well~ (He leans closer still, their lips an inch apart, his voice husky.) You cannot escape me, Chrivaya. But I am willing to give you the affection you desire, should you stay willingly.  
  
 **(She lets out a pitched laugh, far more nervous, but tilts her head, blushing.) W-......what about / _your_ / terms? I don't make deals so blindly, I'm not a newbie _.  
  
_** (He grins.) I only ask that you stay at my home. That you stay with me~  
  
 **(She could honestly be redder than Xanthias has / _ever_ / been. She laughs weakly.) ...r-right. ...you're sure there's no escape? (Her voice is trembling now, pitched, and she even reflexively steps back, trying to get space away from his lips, the red, his shadow, his aura - everything --- a dream vision of this very moment overwhelming her with the combination of the / _real_ / thing.)  
  
**(He smirks, stepping forward and pulling her close so that she can't escape again.) Quite sure~  
  
 **(She / _throws_ / her arms against his chest - not hard, not to hurt him, just on reflex to keep him from kissing her again - and gives a trembling breath.) ....d-deal... it's - it's a deal - just - just - holy shit...  
  
**It's a deal then. (His smirk widens and he warps them back to the mansion before releasing her.)  
  
 **(She practically / _bolts_ / from his arms, absolutely unable to deal with it, throwing herself beside Xeros - who now sits upright, groggily yawning and then startled by her movement. Haros raises an eyebrow at Dark, then, his eyes seeming to see / _right through him_ /. Xanthias, however, giggles softly before gently grabbing Dark's jaw and pointing his face toward Chrivaya / _right_ / as she slips into a vision.) Take it, Dark. Swallow her aura with yours~  
  
**(Dark pays no mind to Haros and, a small smile on his face, his aura dancing, he does as Xanthias says. He commands his aura to Chrivaya, allowing it to absorb the ability, to teach the ability to him.)  
  
 **(He feels the power / _seep_ / into him, along with some of the oldest demonic tongue he's ever heard before --- learning, quite literally, forbidden demonic knowledge for this purpose, words and spells to trigger and control the ability to see through time itself... all without so much as a headache. ...better than Mori, even - the powers of one of the truest gods. ...and then, he feels, as his aura touches hers - another power. A much, much more dangerous power he doesn't know yet - something else there, something far, far more forbidden than even this... but something he just / _doesn't_ / comprehend in such ancient tongues.)**


	3. Dematrix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon God of Dimension & Time makes an appearance.

(Dark's smile grows with the rush of power, of knowledge. His aura returns to him then, continuing to dance with his delight.)  
  
 **(Xanthias gives a soft laugh, moving and nuzzling his chin again before he moves to his tiptoes and whispers against Dark's ear.) You can have all the powers of everyone in this room, you know... you need only know how to push the right buttons, and I think you already / _do_ /~ (The others aren't paying attention. Haros has since picked up a book, and Xeros is busy trying to calm Chrivaya.) _  
  
_**(Dark hums.) Indeed~ Though I do wish you would give me some hint as to why you want me to do this.  
  
 **(He gives a soft laugh, nipping his ear just as Xeros does - but cutely as much as seductively.) You'll / _see_ /, my love. ...and you will enjoy it, I'm sure~  
  
**Oh, I am already enjoying it Xanthias. (His grin falters.) Perhaps a little bit too much.  
  
 **(He tilts his head, nipping at Dark's jaw softly, his eyes concerned.) ...now who went and told you that it's not perfectly okay to be yourself?  
  
** (He sighs.) I have been trying not to conform to demonic stereotypes. I have been trying to reduce my need for control.  
  
 **(He sighs softly.) ...you are what you are, my love. ...I am no less a wraith and a vampire, but you don't see me stop feeding. ...stereotypes mean nothing. Let others see you how they wish, it means / _nothing_ /. (He takes Dark's head between his hands, holding the taller man's cheeks gently in his palms before brushing his bangs away from his face.) .../ _You and I_ / know who you really are. ...they do not matter. ...and what you are, Dark, is a ruler of men, a lover, and one of the most beautiful souls I have ever seen - in all your darkness, in all your light, in all that you are. ...you can reduce your need for control without / _ceasing_ / your actions. Self-control is just as important as control over the world, isn't it?  
  
**(Dark hesitates but nods, leaning into Xanthias's touch.) ...Of course. You are right.  
  
 **(He kisses him gently, then, practically purring.) ...I can give you a short cut, if you're feeling strong enough to handle multiple targets~  
  
** (Dark chuckles and kisses Xanthias, his aura beginning to dance once again.) Of course~  
  
( **He smirks, then, before turning away so that Dark doesn't see his eyes. He makes a / _very_ / particular hissing sound, reverberating through the room --- the the three others look up abruptly, grunting before the following happens all at once; Haros is surrounded in an orb of light energy, burning, healing, pulsing --- all of his energies pulsing through his aura at once; Xeros, likewise, is forced into an orb of shadow; and Chrivaya's own eyes turn completely, demonstrably white - no irises or pupils, nothing - as her very skin seems to crack, revealing a vicious flaming light in each crevice. Xanthias whispers in his hissing - strange, wraithik tongue, alien completely to Dark / _and_ / the others --- and Dark's own aura seems to / _forcibly_ / leave him --- surrounding the others all at once, leeching from them, stealing / _every single power from all of them_ / - filling him with ancient languages of various tongues, with spells and control, FLOODING him with power - and incredibly, his body seems to adjust as if this is / _natural_ /, as if this were ///// _meant_ ////// to occur - where with anyone else, it would devour and destroy their very being at an atomic level. Dark gains their speed, Haros's healing and light, becomes / _immune_ / to harm from light and shadow; he gains Chrivaya's very ability to call apocalypse upon anything from a species to the universe itself --- he gains Haros's pulse waves and all the while, he feels himself growing in power to handle / _all_ / of these things naturally, as if they were his own. He gains full and utter domination over every power he is given... and he feels his own, natural abilities becoming viciously stronger as well. It is only when he is fully learned of these things that Xanthias's hissing stops, and the others fall unconscious in their seats.)  
  
** _(why can't Dark see his eyes)  
  
 **(The hissing bit forced the others to look into his eyes, as well as forced them to be subject to his will. ...but it is his /eyes/ which paralyzed them and forced their powers out. He can switch things up, but... to keep it small scale and confined, he had to do so this way, and he didn't want Dark to be forced into the same state.)  
  
**_ (Dark gasps at the power coursing through his veins, completely alien, yet as natural as his blood. When it is finished, he looks to Xanthias, grinning.) You continue to impress me even now, my dear.  
  
 **(Xanthias turns back to him, smiling crookedly, blushing.) ...there is only one left, you know. ...well, only one "outside" our reach~  
  
** (Dark nods.) Dematrix, was it?  
 **  
(He chuckles softly.) Yes... dragon god of Dimension and Time. ...he will be the last of the stepping stones, so to speak.  
  
** (Dark tilts his head.) And then what?  
  
 **(He tuts softly.) C'mon Dark. ...stop trying to kill the suspense~  
  
** (He growls in frustration.) I have trusted you blindly thus far. Will you not tell me anything?  
  
 **(He tilts his head.) I haven't given you anything but joy, according to you. ...will you not trust me further?  
  
** (He hesitates, looking to Xanthias.) ...Of course I will. But you must understand how my instincts are screaming at me, demanding that I find out what is going on.  
  
 **(He nods.) ...I do. ...well, I'll ask you this much, Dark. ...how do you feel about having the powers of Life, Death, / _and_ / Balance...? ...because if we can get you the power of Dimension and Time - you will be strong enough to have them all.  
  
**(His aura portrays exactly how he feels about that.) ...There is little that I would like more. But / _why_ /?  
  
 **(He smiles at him.) ...because you / _deserve_ / it, my love. ...because you / _can_ /. What else is there~?  
  
**(He furrows his brows.) That.... Cannot be the only reason.  
  
 **(He shrugs.) ...because I desire you to have it, as well. ...is that not enough?  
  
** I.... .....Very well. I will continue to trust you.  
  
 **(He kisses him, then - gently. Reassuringly. ...there is a softness there - in his aura, in his touch... and then he pulls away.) ...I would never hurt you, Dark... and I would never betray you. ...be patient, please. ...I won't allow anything to happen to you.  
  
** (Dark swallows and nods.) I- I know. I know. I am sorry.  
  
 **(He laughs softly, nuzzling him again.) Don't be. ...you should always question. ...it's healthy, and will keep you from being misled. ...now. ...you have the power to distort reality, Dark - you can force Dematrix to appear here. ...but we should do it outside, in case he arrives in his true form - unless we want to lose our house~  
  
** (Dark chuckles.) Out we go, then. (With that he warps them outside, where he proceeds to bend reality, forcing Dematrix to show himself.)  
  
 **(He appears before them, bellowing in protest, chained by Dark's own shadows to Dark himself as Dematrix's mighty wings / _blast_ / wind down at them, his roar near deafening. ...but Xanthias does not wait. He begins his hissing / _immediately_ / - again, some alien chant - and Dematrix cries out before falling to the ground, forced into reversion, slowly morphing into human form with a pained sound until finally, finally he rests before them on his knees - chained by darkness to both Dark and Xanthias. He growls at them lowly, spitting in draconic tongue until Xanthias gives another hiss - and Dematrix hisses in pain before turning to English.) .......how / _dare_ / you, child-god...  
  
** _(Did Xan do the hissing to give Dark the power, or just to bring him out of his true form?)  
  
 **(Both. Dark can turn into a dragon at will now, without distorting reality~ but there is more to be had. It took a lot of power to revert Dematrix, he needs a minute before he can force his powers without destroying everything.)   
  
**_**(Dematrix looks to Dark, then. ...his eyes are... /ancient/. ...there is a deep, innate power in them.) ...you. .......Vaya predicted you. (He lowers his head.) ...I am to be your ... power source. (He growls softly.) ...if this is the case, you ought to know what you are party to. You ought to know that this world is doomed if you stay your course. (He glares harshly at Xanthias. Xanthias, in the meantime, doesn't react other than to scoff.)  
  
** (Dark growls.) My husband is not stupid. He would not knowingly destroy the world.  
  
 **(The dragon laughs lowly.) Do you even know what your husband / _is_ /, child-god? (Xanthias is now the one to glare.)**

(He blinks.) What do you mean?  
  
 **(He tilts his head, looking Dark in the eyes.) He is / _made_ / for Chaos and Destruction. ...your husband isn't unintelligent, but he would, indeed, rend the world asunder. It is what he / _is_ / at his core. (Xanthias remains silent, glaring coldly at the dragon, licking his fang with a curled lip. He chooses not to silence Dematrix - knowing doing so would only alienate Dark.)  
  
**(He is silent for a moment.) ...I know what he is, yes. I know who he is. But, I am sure..... ...I trust him.  
  
 **(He lowers his head again.) ...then it seems all is lost for those who live here. ...you place your trust in a dangerous creature, child-god. ...He will protect you. ...he has not lied about that. (Xanthias growls.) Enough talk, Dematrix. ...the time has come. ...Dark, are you ready?  
  
** (Dark hesitates, looking to Xanthias.) ....You said that I will enjoy the end result of all of this. ....How will the rest of the world feel about it?  
  
 **(Xanthias sighs softly.) ...the rest of the world won't feel a damned thing, in the grand scheme. (He shrugs.) ...it will be born new. _  
  
_**....So he speaks the truth. The world will be destroyed, the two of us saved.  
  
 **(He shakes his head.) Not just us. ...our children as well. The gods will go on as they always have. ...the world will not be utterly destroyed - nature has a way of recovering. It is simply to bring about a new order of things, a new way of living. ...there will be destruction, and death, yes. ...but the world will be so much / _more_ /. ...think of it like a surgery. We must damage the body to heal it.  
  
**(He thinks for a long moment before nodding.) Very well. Proceed.  
  
 **(Xanthias gives a cold, wide smile before he begins his chant. ...Dematrix cries out in pain, a void tearing out of his very throat, and time itself seems to distort - frozen in some spots, forwarding in others, rewinding in others still. He seems to have created an entirely new void out of nothing --- and Dark's aura is pulled to him as before, absorbing it all. ...the influx from the dragon god is just as strong as ALL 3 of the others, and once again his body adjusts accordingly until Xanthias stops. ...time and space return to normal, the new void warps in on itself and dies, and Dematrix is left gasping in pain, shuddering, as Xanthias releases the shadow chains.) .......how do you feel, Dark?  
  
** (He grins, his aura returning to its dance.) Powerful. It feels right.  
  
( **He laughs softly, giddily, before moving to Dark and kissing him again.) ...then come. ...create a void, and take us / _home_ /. Out of this pocket dimension. You, me... Maro. ...get us home, love, and we can give you the final pieces.**


End file.
